


A Beating Heart of Stone

by heydemonsitsmeyaboii



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Blood, Henrik being a doctor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Anti, angsty, henrik - Freeform, it gets a little gay towards the end, i’m just trying to write some fluff okay?, there’s a little bit of blood but it’s not super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydemonsitsmeyaboii/pseuds/heydemonsitsmeyaboii
Summary: A late night for Henrik always stretches into the A.M.’s. Diligent work often takes a long time after all. Diligent work that becomes not so diligent when Anti appears in his office.





	A Beating Heart of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m a hoe for Antistein :)

Henrik scribbled vigorously into the notes scattered across his old oak desk like a madman. Messy calligraphy accompanied yellowed papers with crinkled and torn pages. Some papers were in English, others in German, most were a quirky combination of both. The doctor had a habit of starting a sentence in English, only for it to end in his native language of German. A habit that only intensified with a severe amount of concentration and a lot of coffee. And a work day that bore into work night, that would inevitably become work early morning.

Henrik stopped writing when his pen ran out of ink, leaving nothing but a faded in and out medical term in its wake before he dropped it in the trash can by his desk. The doctor sighed, leaning back in his swivel chair, rubbing at his cramped hand and reading over his notes, wincing at the barely legible writing that came with his sporadic thought process. He should probably start working on his typing skills before he diagnoses himself with carpal tunnel. It probably wouldn't hurt to actually be able to read what he wrote down, either.

Henrik eyed the watch on the back of his wrist with a frown; 1:32am. The doctor rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, taking his glasses off in the process. He vaguely remembers Marvin coming in about 2 and a half hours ago, asking if he would be heading off at some point. Henrik remembers mumbling something along the lines of "in just a bit" and waving his hand around haphazardly as if to justify his statement. He hadn't even turned to greet the Magician, just waved him off, it made Henrik feel like a douche bag looking back at it. He'd have to apologize to Marvin tomorrow.

He pushed himself away from the oak desk and stood up, stretching immediately. His muscles tensed and his bones cracked in a solid agreement that it was time for bed. The rest of Henrik's body agreed when he had a yawn that left him teary eyed and groggy.

Henrik shuffled his notes into a neat pile and then filed them into a desk drawer. He closed the remaining files and put them back on to their respected shelves, bumping his hip into his chair to push it back into his desk as he went. He collected his coffee mug and washed it out in the sink, setting it on a small drying rack nearby. He turned around to turn the lights off only to stumble back into his cupboards at the appearance of an unexpected guest.

Henrik looked on with wide eyes and a racing heart, back pressed flat into the cupboards as he took in the sight of Anti in front of him.

The glitch looked just as shocked as he did, like a dear caught in the headlights of oncoming traffic. He mirrored Henrik's wide eyed look, and took a step back cautiously like Henrik was the enemy.

Henrik's shock was replaced with concern when he saw the towel wrapped around Anti's neck, and the darker than average blood seeping through it. Had Anti been a normal person, Henrik would have been on him in a minute, putting pressure on the wound, cleaning and disinfecting it. But Anti was not human, probably the farthest thing from it actually, and tended to walk around with the gaping wound out like it was just as normal as a tattoo or a necklace. It usually wasn't bleeding at those times, however.

Anti was the first to break their silent wide eyed staring contest.

"Henrik, what the fuck are you doing here?" Anti asked, eloquent as ever.

Henrik frowned, and pulled away from his place up against the cupboards.

"This is my office, Anti, shouldn't I be the one asking what you are doing here?" Henrik fired back, stepping closer to Anti, trying to get a closer look at the covered wound on the glitches neck.

"I'm, um . . ." Anti faltered, his brain flatlining for an excuse. To hell with it, the truth shall set you free, right?

Anti sighed and held up the hand that wasn't compressing his wound in defeat. "Fine. My neck wound started acting up, and I was gonna raid your medical supplies to get it to stop." He said, pulling the towel away from his neck. Said wound was opened, the dark red liquid falling from it like melted ice cream from a cone.

Henrik stepped closer, evaluating Anti's neck with a frown as blood began to soak in to the glitches shirt. He grabbed Anti by the chin and gently tilted his head up, watching curiously as more blood was pushed out. Anti let the doctor tilt his head this way and that, each motion causing more blood to be forced from his neck.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Any lightheaded-ness, or nausea?"

"Nope."

"Is this something that happens often?"

Anti paused, frowning in deep thought. "How often is often?" He asked, looking down at Henrik from the tilted position of his head.

Henrik let go of Anti, moving away to grab a pair of gloves, and gesturing for Anti to take a seat on the examining table. The glitch took the silent command and sat down on the edge of the table, dabbing at his neck with the nearly drenched towel. Anti watched from his seat as Henrik pulled out various medical supplies. Alcohol, bandages, rolls of thick cotton, what appeared to be bandaids, cotton balls, a silver tin, and some unused metal medical instruments.

Henrik set all of his goods up on a rolling cart, grabbing a clean, blue medical mask and his doctors stool, rolling over to sit down in front of Anti.

Anti scoffed at the mask covering up the bottom half of his face.

"I can't catch anything Henrik, therefore you can't either. That mask is pretty much useless." Anti said with a huff as Henrik pulled the towel away from his neck.

"Standard medical procedure." Was all Henrik said as he began to clean the wound with a cotton ball covered in Alcohol.

Anti hissed at the sudden burning sensation in his neck and jerked backwards, tilting his head down to get away from Henrik's ministrations.

"Ouch." He bit out, glaring at the doctor. Anti felt his teeth sharpen the slightest bit, part of him wanting to bare them at Henrik like an animal.

Henrik resisted rolling his eyes. "Yeah, it's gonna sting, now get back over here." He said, grabbing Anti's arm, pulling the glitch closer, tilting his head up and placing a hand at the back of his neck to keep Anti from pulling away so suddenly again.

He went back to cleaning Anti's wound, dabbing at it with cotton balls as Anti hissed at him like a cat. The procedure actually helped stop most of the bleeding. All that was left was a tin full of red cotton balls and Anti's open neck wound, which would still squeeze out a drop of blood here and there, but the flow was nothing like it had been twenty minutes prior.

Now that most of the bleeding had stopped, Henrik could get a better gauge of the severity of the wound. If he would need to stitch it, if he could use butterfly stitches, bandaids or bandages etc.

Henrik looked at the wound, brows drawn in concentration as he gently traced his thumb around the skin of the opening. The edges of the cut were an angry agitated red, and horribly jagged. It looked like something that would happen when somebody tried to cut cardboard with kiddie scissors.

"How often did you say this happened?" Henrik asked as he carefully felt around the wound.

Anti hummed. "I didn't," Anti began, and Henrik had to bite his tongue. "But it happens about once a month. Or when I'm really really mad." He said with the shrug of his shoulders.

Henrik pulled his hands away and took off his gloves, tossing them into the tin with the red cotton balls. He grabbed a new pair from a drawer in the examination table Anti sat on, and unscrewed the cap of some ointment that would help with the redness and any agitation Anti may suffer from with the wound. He squeezed a generous amount onto three fingers, and then turned back to Anti, cupping the back of his neck again.

Anti eyed the hand covered in ointment hesitantly.

"This is gonna be cold, and it will probably hurt as well." Henrik said, before he began to carefully swipe the ointment across Anti's neck.

Anti hissed, and his hands curled around the edge of the table, gripping it tightly. His face scrunched up in pain as a potent stinging arose from his neck, he was still sensitive from the disinfecting. The table groaned under his grip, but Henrik was unrelenting, spreading the clear ointment back and forth across Anti's neck.

When Henrik was done, Anti was lightly shaking, face scrunched up, shoulders tensed and eyes closed as his head was directed towards the ceiling.

"Are you done yet?" Anti asked in an agitated voice, the sentence cutting off towards the end in static.

"Almost Anti, be patient." Henrik said as he retrieved another pair of gloves. He carefully opened up the package of butterfly stitches. Henrik actually thought that he should stitch the wound closed like a normal one, but Anti's neck wound would never heal. All he could do was close it up with some butterfly stitches to help calm the bleeding, but that was about it.

He delicately placed the butterfly stitches across the cut, making sure to be careful in his trek. At least Anti wasn't hissing at him anymore, that was certainly a plus, although the demon had become eerily silent.

"You still with me, Anti?" Henrik asked as he applied the last butterfly stitch to Anti's neck.

Anti hummed, and gave the doctor a short thumbs up.

"I'm almost done, just gonna wrap it up in some gauze and then I'll set you loose, okay?" Henrik said, as he began to unravel a roll of gauze.

Anti hummed again, but didn't say anything else as Henrik set to his final bout of work.

The doctor cut up some strips of gauze and laid it over the wound, keeping it in place with some skin tape. He then carefully wrapped Anti's neck in a waterproof bandage, and sealed it off with medical tape, patting Anti's leg when he was done.

"And that's all she wrote, you're all free to reek havoc or do whatever it is that you do." Henrik said as he pulled off his gloves and mask, tossing them into the trash and beginning to wash his hands.

Anti sat silently behind him, fingers thoughtfully tracing the carefully wrapped bandages. Anti watched Henrik from afar as he washed his hands and finished with some hand sanitizer. He shrugged off his doctors coat, leaving him in a button up white dress shirt, with the top two buttons undone. Henrik took his seat in front of Anti again, looking at him curiously.

Anti shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but kept the doctors gaze.

Henrik frowned, a question burning in the back of his mind. "What did you do before I wrapped you up? Did you just let the wound bleed until it stopped?"

Anti nodded and didn't say anything as his eyes bore into Henrik's.

"Why didn't you ask for help before?" Henrik asked, as he stood up to stretch his legs a little more, regretting his choice to sit down after all those hours of sitting before Anti arrived and during his little session with the glitch.

Anti didn't say anything, only stating at Henrik.

"Anti I-," Henrik stopped mid way through his sentence when Anti's hand reached out and gently curled around his neck.

Henrik felt panic strike his heart like the final nail in his coffin, and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the death that never came. When he opened his eyes again, he felt guilty for his reaction.

Anti was looking at him, with solemn green eyes and a clenched jaw, like he was trying to keep himself from crying. The doctor could feel the glitches fingers trembling against the skin of his throat, he was shaking like a leaf.

Henrik's features softened at Anti's shaky gesture, and he placed his hand over the one on his neck and shifted it lower, letting Anti's thumb brush over the faded scar there. He mirrored the motion on the back of Anti's hand, running his thumb across the creatures knuckles.

Anti opened his mouth and then closed it, opened it again, only for his breath to be caught in the back of his throat, stopping the words from leaving his mouth. He took a shaky breath, releasing his soft grip on the doctors throat.

"I- . . . Henrik, I'm-," Anti cut himself off when Henrik came closer, fitting himself between Anti's thighs, and pulling him into a hug. Anti sighed heavily into the gesture, letting his head fall into Henrik's shoulder as the other rubbed at his back.

"It's okay. What you did was a long time ago, Anti. You're different now. I know you won't hurt me- you won't hurt any of us now." The doctor cooed softly to the withering demon in his arms.

Anti choked on the sob in his throat, hands coming around to grasp at Henrik's shoulders as he nuzzled closer. They stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other's warmth, and the company of another body. Henrik pulled back from Anti and offered the demon a soft smile. Anti returned it with the small upturn of his lips.

The watch on Henrik’s wrist began to beep, and he looked at it with a frown. It was a little more than two now, and the doctor could feel exhaustion settling in his body. He hit a button on the watch and the beeping stopped.

Anti looked at Henrik expectantly.

“Well, I’d say it’s high time we get some rest, yeah?” Henrik asked with a smile, trying to ignore the sandpaper-y feeling in his eyes.

Anti nodded and hopped off the examination table, his combat boots making a ‘thump’ as he hit the floor. Henrik opened the door, nodding for Anti to pass through before he did. Anti walked across the threshold with his hands by his sides. Henrik followed him soon after, flicking the lights off and making sure the door was closed all the way.

Anti was still behind Henrik when he turned around. There was a pensive look on the others face, like he wanted to say something that he couldn’t find the courage to get out.

“You are more than welcome to come to me again when your wound acts up.” Henrik said quietly. “That is, if you want to. I don’t mind patching you up Anti, it’s not a bother.”

Henrik could feel Anti staring at the faded scars around his neck, and the doctor pursed his lips. More words about how what happened between them was a long time ago, and that was in the past died on his lips when Anti threw his arms around Henrik’s slightly taller form and buried his face in the doctors neck like earlier.

Henrik stumbled back when Anti practically launched himself at Henrik. The doctor wrapped his own arms around Anti, letting his cheek rest against the others temple as they held each other again.

Henrik jolted and gasped slightly when he felt soft lips brush against the rough patch of skin left behind by the scar. His hands curling into Anti’s shirt when he did it again.

It tickled, and it made Henrik shiver. The doctor wanted to pull Anti closer, but also wanted to push him away at the odd sensation. None the less, he let Anti continue with pink cheeks.

Anti brushed a few more light kisses against the marred skin, each one soft and apologetic. The glitch pulled away and quietly thanked the doctor for fixing him up. He then walked past Henrik, and disappeared around the corner down the hall.

Henrik watched the retreating figure, with a flushed face. He brought his hand up to his neck, running his fingers against the skin Anti had pressed butterfly kisses to. It felt sensitive, and it hummed, though Henrik was unable to tell if that was because the scar still wasn’t completely healed, or if that was some sort of reaction left from Anti.

A yawn interrupted his thoughts, and Henrik decided that a further diagnosis could be made at a later date. He walked quietly down the hall, a smile on his face and a pleasant buzz alight in his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! As always, if you have any ideas for stories, leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr @couldntthinkofsomethingtoputhere  
> Thanks again! :)


End file.
